another truth or dare story
by j.jury83
Summary: The gang is playing truth or dare, lets see what is install for them
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare

Another generic story.

 _ **I do not own any rights to the Percy Jackson series.**_

 _ **A/N also this is my first fanfiction please leave reviews.**_

*Annabeth's POV*

"Did you ask them" Annabeth asked. I was sitting in the Poseidon cabin with Percy waiting for the others to arrive.

"Of Course i did" Percy said.

Earlier in the day Percy and I had the idea of playing a game of truth or dare with our friends. Percy had overseen inviting all of them, when i asked who he had invited he only winked and said it was a reply.

*knock* *knock knock* *knock*

Percy got up and opened the door to the cabin and 4 people came in Silena, Piper, Thalia and Katie. I turned to Percy and said "Are these the only people you invited"

"No don't worry Miranda, Jason and Leo are coming as well but I tasked them with getting snacks." Percy said back. Piper came over and hugged me while Silena and Katie both gave Percy a kiss on the cheek which made me a little mad but i thought oh well we are just good friends.

We chatted for a while until the next group showed up but this time Leo just burst through the door saying "WE HERE BITCHES" Percy got up and punched him hard, everyone laughed as Jason and Miranda all came through with arms full of chips, soda and candy. Percy sits down and asks if everyone is ready, we all nod and he says "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" we all cheer Silena stands "so here are the rules if you refuse to answer the truth then you have to do a dare and if you refuse to do the dare then one piece of clothing comes off" with everyone clear of the rules Percy begins.

*3rd Person POV*

"Silena truth or dare" she stares at him and says truth.

Percy grins "out of all the girls here who would you get involved with romantically"

She looks at us all and finally decides "Katie it seems like she could pleasure me the best" winking at Katie. "My turn, Piper truth or dare?"

"dare" says piper

"i dare you to kiss Percy with tongue" silena laughs evilly

"argh SILENA why gosh fine" she crawls over to Percy put her hands on his thighs and kisses him on the lips they kiss and you can tell piper is sticking her tongue down his throat. They separate and piper is bright red and slides back to her seat. Piper then turns to Leo and asks "truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Leo screams grinning obviously hoping for the same thing to happen to him. "I dare you to only speak when spoken to and if you don't do this one you forfeit the game" Everyone starts laughing so hard Percy slips while he was up getting a drink.

"YOU CAN'T D…" Leo starts to yell but piper cuts him off "you can't speak unless spoken to" she winks and sits down. "Katie tr…." Leo starts to speak again but he is cut off by piper "Leo I told you that you can't speak so I say silena goes again" she winks at silena.

Still giggling silena asks "Katie truth or dare?"

Katie composing herself "truth"

"have you ever had a sexual fantasy about someone in this room and if so who?"

"Yes and Percy, that's all I'm not going into details!" Katie says closing the subject.

A few more rounds and only truths were done then Percy said "Thalia Truth or dare?"

"You know what i choose dare we need to make this game more interesting" Thalia said yawning

"I dare you to go jump in the lake naked and undress here so we know you did" Percy said grinning.

"You're a pervert Percy Jackson you are a PERVERT" Thalia said as she was reluctantly taking off her clothes. As she took off her camp half-blood t shirt her c cup breasts bounced around in her black lacey bra she slowly pulled down her jean shorts and revealed her matching black panties.

At this point Jason was looking away, Percy couldn't take his eyes off her Miranda and silena had started rubbing the outside of their panties and everyone else was ogling at her in awe.

She then took off her black lacey bra revealing her uncovered breasts with small perky nipples her breasts bounced the smallest amount when she took them off, she was going bright red while she attempted to hide her breasts as best she could then with one arm wrapped around her chest she took her panties off as best she could with one hand while trying to cover her pussy. She turned around and ran out the door her perfect perky butt bouncing as she ran. "Shesh that made it extremely hot in here" Percy said wiping his forehead. Silena and Miranda stopped rubbing themselves and luck for them the only people who noticed were each other, Silena winked at her.

While everyone was waiting for Thalia to return they started to chat and gossip, Silena told her best heartbreaker story. Two minutes afterwards Thalia walked back into the room dripping wet and shivering. Percy jumped up and grabbed her and used his Poseidon powers to dry her off then he helped her into her clothes that Leo had warmed up.

"OK Percy I hate you and Annabeth truth or dare?" Thalia said still shivering.

"Dare i think this time" Annabeth said looking at Percy.

"Ahh good girl Annabeth I dare you to get Percy to suck on your nipple for two minutes" she said laughing her head off.

"Does it have to be in front of everyone?"

"Yes or two pieces of clothing off" Thalia said laughing

"Fine!" Annabeth said while taking off her socks and shorts revealing her light purple panties with flower patterns on them. She sits down pulling her t shirt down, "Jason truth or dare?" Annabeth said going a slight shade of pink.

"I choose dare" Jason said with a worried glance towards piper.

"I dare you to grab Miranda and take her for a flight and drop her into the lake" Annabeth said "from a safe distance though"

"WHAT NO" Miranda screamed

"I would suggest getting naked or you are going to be quite cold" Annabeth said slyly.

Percy leans over and whispers "don't worry there is no need to get naked I'll just dry you off"

"Thanks Percy" Miranda said giving Percy a small wink.

Jason grabs Miranda and flies up into the sky with her he has his hands and arms wrapped around her waist he gets over the lake and whispers "I'm sorry!" before dropping her into the cold water. Percy had followed them to the edge of the lake with Leo and Katie he dived in and swam to her dried her off and swam with her to shore where Leo warmed up her clothes quickly before the four of them walked back to the cabin. When they got back and everyone was back in their seat it was Miranda's turn "Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare" Katie said

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Thalia"

"Um i don't know if i can do that"

"If you don't you have to be naked for the rest of the game" Miranda said laughing

"Fine Thalia come on let's get this over with"

*Katie's POV*

Wow i never thought I would get dared to do this with another girl, "so" I awkwardly said

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to "Thalia said. She looked so glum like she legitimately wanted to fool around.

"Come here you" I pull her in close she was now wrapped in my arms with her face up to my face i leaned a little bit more and kiss her passionately, while we were kissing I started to add tongue and she let out a soft moan, I slowly slip my hand up her top and up her bra where I start to fondle her breast her moaning gets a little bit louder, I'm still making out with her when I get the urge to undo the button on her shorts, I then unzip the and pull them down to her knees "please just let me take the off if I orgasm it isn't a dry event" Thalia moaned I don't let her and I put my hand down her panties where I start to rub her smooth pussy she lets out a passionate gasp then starts to moan "Katie please" she moans louder as I start to rub her clitoris she starts to moan more and more she then pulls my short shorts down and put her hand down my panties where I moan. We are standing there making out roughly using a lot of tongue with our hands down each other's panties we are moaning loudly while we are making out I then shove two fingers into her pussy she screams as i get super-fast poking her she moans more and more she takes her hand out of my panties and starts to grip tight on my arms as I poke her harder and harder "Katie don't stop…..don't stop…...please harder" i grant her wish and shove a third finger into her pussy and she losses it and organisms "OH GOD OHHH GOOOOD" she releases all of her juices onto my hand and all over her panties and shorts i then start to lick my fingers while she slumped onto the ground and caught her breath.

*3rd person POV*

Katie and Thalia came back in, Thalia was dripping wet from the waist down so Percy decided to see if his powers worked on pussy juices which it turns out it does. "Alright, Leo truth or dare"

"You can….." Leo started to say but piper cut him off with "you can only answer the question idiot"

"Truth" Leo said glumly

"Out of Jason and Percy which one would you have anal sex with?"

"Per….I mean Jason ..I mean Percy …. No no definitely Jason" everyone stared at him.

"I would hide away if I were you" Percy said to Jason

"Shut up Percy" Jason sighed, Percy was on his back in a fit of laughter as was all the girls.

Leo started to speak "Silena…"

"WHAT HAVE I SAID LEO? That's right don't talk unless spoken to that means no asking questions only answering them, I think Katie should have another go" Piper said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

*A/N please review as it's hard to write a threesome scene with only girls, thanks a lot"

"Truth or dare Silena?" Katie asked while Leo was still sulking and Percy was still laughing at Jason.

"Dare common you should know me by now Katie" Silena said blowing a kiss at Katie.

"I dare you to take two girls and have a threesome with them."

"Any of the girls i want?"

"Yes that's right"

"Ok well I choose you and Annabeth" Katie's jaw dropped

"Wait you can't choose me!" Katie said loudly

"You said I could choose anyone I want and never said I couldn't choose you" Silena said grinning and holding her hand out to Annabeth who took it. Silena then put her hand out to Kate "come on" Katie grabbed her hand and they went over to the other room.

*Silena's POV*

I drag both Annabeth and Katie into the side room of Percy's cabin, I see my mother has given this game of truth or dare her blessing. "Well where should we start" I said looking between them while grinning at them.

"Well generally we start by taking your clothes off aren't you" Annabeth said nervously.

"Is our little Annabeth nervous? Oh, wait have you never been with another girl" I said curiously

"Shut up Silena!" Annabeth yelled at her.

"Yay I like being someone's first" I said grabbing her ass and pulling her towards me I also grab Katie's ass and pull it towards me until we are all face to face where I kiss them both on the lips, I then push them both away and tell them to strip slowly and together, so they both take off their camp shirts and revealing on Annabeth a matching purple bra because she still had no shorts on and on Katie she had a lime green bra on. Katie also took her mini skirt off revealing matching lime green panties "ok now take off the bras" I said stripping down to my bra and panties, they take their bras off revealing their matching D cup breasts both with hard nipples already, I couldn't help it I stripped naked and started rubbing my clitoris "both of you turn around bend over and slowly pull your panties down" they both obeyed and turned around and slowly pulled down their panties revealing two amazing asses and the 2 even better shaven pussy's, I am now fully poking myself while my juices run down my legs, they both come over to me and Katie gets on her knees and take over where my hand left off. She was so amazing at it the way she ate my pussy I couldn't help but moan so loudly she was licking and sucking my clit while plunging 3 fingers deep in my pussy I'm beginning to cum so I pulled Annabeth closer and start kissing her I then put my fingers on her clit making her jump. Katie is getting faster and faster and I can't help but push her head into my pussy she makes cum and I release my juices all over her face and some down her throat. "Gosh Silena you almost drowned me" Katie said while sliding up her body smiling "come over here Annabeth"

"Yeah it's time to teach you some tricks to make you be able to make me cum like Katie did"

Annabeth comes over and starts to kiss Silena on the lips while Katie lays down and gets her juices flowing i pulled Annabeth down to where Katie's pussy is, Annabeth is on her forearms with her back arched with her perfect ass in the air and she starts to eat Katie's pussy and she is instantly moaning "Annabeth you're not bad keep working that clit baaaa…. God yes yes like that" Katie is holding Annabeth's head so I decide to give her a reward, I split her legs and then i lay down and pull her waist downwards and I start to eat away and she is moaning loud "hey don't stop Annabeth moan into my pussy at least" Katie moaned "keep going I'm about to cum oh god…...oh god …. yes yes yes...GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Katie cums and she slumps down breathing deeply. Annabeth goes to move but I hold her down and keep eating her pussy. "Katie come here help me finish this one" I said while holding Annabeth in place Katie sat on top of me and started rubbing Annabeth's asshole which makes her flinch but just keeps moaning Katie licks her fingers and covers them in saliva and then she shoves 3 of them into Annabeth's pussy while I was sucking on her clit. "Please guys I'm about to burst go harder" she was starting to move her hips and ass around and moaning "OH yes god yes faster Katie harder harder faster oh god I'm about t cu…..cu…..cuuuuuuum oh gaaaaaaaaaaah" she squirts all over Silena and Katie "wow Annabeth didn't know you were a squirter thought I was the only one" I said pulling her down and holding her close to me and hugging her. I have both Katie and Annabeth on either side of me while we catch our breath.

*3rd person POV*

Katie, Annabeth and Silena all come out of the other room looking absolutely exhausted they sit back down finally getting their breath back "oh gods that was so amazing, so it turns out we are quite daring tonight only Annabeth has had to take off any clothes I think I will change that" Silena said grinning around the room and finally setting her gaze on Miranda "Miranda truth or dare?"

"Oh god truth" Miranda said timidly

"Be prepared for a dare" Silena said laughing "did you ever help Percy cheat on Annabeth?"

"Yeah I'll take you up on your offer what's your dare" Miranda said looking towards Annabeth carefully.

"I dare you to allow Leo to give you a full body massage in front of everyone" Silena said trying to contain her laughter.

"No no no no never"

"Well I wasn't finished if you don't do this dare you have to strip all your clothes off apart from your panties"

"Silena I hate you but I still choose to strip" she looks at Silena and takes her top off showing her double D's in a blood red bra "what do you think" she asks Percy while taking her skirt off.

"Hurry up cutie" Silena chimed

"Shut up I'll go at my own tie" Miranda reaches behind her and unclips her bra and then her big bouncing tits fall out and she goes red when Percy's mouth drops open.

"Should we make a punishment for the first person who is naked?" Katie asks everyone

"Yes i think we should then people will do the dares" Jason said "but what punishment"

"The loser has to be the winners slave for 5 days" Silena suggested

"How do we know who one" Piper asked

"The winner is the person who has the most clothes on at the end of the game" Silena finalized "the standing is Miranda in last with only one piece of clothing, Annabeth in second with three pieces of clothing left and everyone else has all their clothing"

"Wait a second people have more items of clothing than others" Jason said looking at Piper and Leo.

"Ok everyone has 4 pieces of clothing on now" Percy says "now it's fair"

Piper took of her jacket but left her socks on "I'm not wearing a bra" she said and Leo took of three extra t-shirts and a second pair of socks.

"Wow Leo you're a little cheater" Piper sneered at him, Leo pokes his tongue out because he can't talk still.

"I think it's Miranda's turn" Percy said

"Ok then Percy truth or dare"

"Dare" Percy said confidently

"I dare you to give piper oral sex for one minute but no more" Miranda said smirking at piper

"Ok cool come on piper let's go into the other room"

"Nope here under that" Miranda throws a blanket at him which he places over her hips and pulls her panties down and lifts her skirt up and goes at it for only a short 30 seconds "Percy please don't stop" Piper pleaded she was rubbing her clit under the blanket while Percy sat back down.

"Sorry pipes rules are rules" Miranda said.

Piper stop rubbing her pussy and pulls her panties back up. "Truth or dare Jason?" Percy asked looking at piper still.

"Truth this time"

"Who in this room has the best body?" Percy asks

"Sorry piper but it's definitely Silena"

Jason turns to piper who slaps him but smiles and says "it's alright but revenge will happen" she winks at him.

"Ahh shit, screw you Percy" Jason moans "well then i guess it's my turn, Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Sorry blame Percy he brought this on to you, i dare you to kiss everyone in the room apart from Percy"

"Nope, not happening remember Leo is in this room" Annabeth explains

Leo put his hands in the air and then sulked after he made a mumble that sounded something like "screw you". So, Annabeth takes off her shirt revealing her purple bra with little flowers on it.

"I'm glad the dares are getting more interesting let's keep it up" Silena says as she rises and goes and grabs a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_***A/N sorry for it being a while let me know what you think of this little adventure and surprise characters***_

Chapter three

"Annabeth I believe it's your turn baby" Silena said sitting down in her spot with a drink.

"Yup it is Thalia hasn't gone in a while so truth or dare" Annabeth said

"Truth, I've learnt my lesson" she said

"Wrong choice, when you first met Percy what did you think of him" she give her the look of don't you lie I know the truth because you told me.

"Argh fine I thought he was annoyingly perfect and i wanted to steal him off you as soon as possible" she winks at Percy and pokes her tongue out at Annabeth.

"Silena truth or dare?" Thalia said pouting still

"Do you even have to ask cutie of course i choose dare" Silena said

"I dare you to give Percy a lap dance but keep your underwear on and don't touch him and Percy don't touch her"

"For how long?" Percy asked wistfully

"3 minutes" Thalia said winking at Annabeth who is looking upset

"Ok great take a seat Percy hun" Silena said she pushes him against the chair and takes off her crop top revealing her hot pink lacey bra and starts to shake her breasts in Percy's face "you like what you see?" she says rubbing her double D breasts together and licking her lips she starts to rotate her hips around in circles and she bends over and sticks her tight ass in his face and pulls down her skirt and starts shaking her ass in his face she starts moving around him and making it seem like she going to get naked then doesn't. "Oh god, Thalia you bloody wait payback's a bitch" Percy said

"Oh, Percy are you a bit frustrated now?" Silena said biting her lip and flicking his nose "my turn Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare" Piper says yawning

"I dare you to have a threesome with Percy and mom" Silena said laughing

"NO I can't do that what the hell"

"If you don't do this it's three pieces of clothing off" Silena grins at Piper and blows her a kiss.

"Fine then" she takes off her socks and shorts.

"I said three pieces' little sis"

"But I'm not wearing a bra" Piper pleaded

"That's your fault" Piper takes off her yellow panties and threw them at Silena, she then pulls down her shirt covering her pussy. "That's a smart girl good thinking" Silena said blowing another kiss.

"Bloody hell this floor is cold" piper said shivering "Percy truth or dare"

"Dare but let's make it a hard one I'm getting bored"

"Ok then i dare you to call Mrs O'Leary and get that goodie good Hazel to come and play"

"Oh that's too easy" Percy whistles "MRS O'LEARY COME HERE GIRL" the group hears barking Percy gets up and runs out of the room "this won't take long WAIT for me!"

*Hazel's POV*

I was sitting in the bath house, I was completely naked and was completely alone. Since I have been revived I had learned that in the 21st century the lude things I had often dreamt of are perfectly acceptable. I stand up and look around double checking that no one is around I look at myself in the mirror, I notice that my breasts have gotten much larger I turn around and bend over and look between my legs, far out my butt has gotten so round and plump. I sit down on the floor in front of the mirror and look at how hairy my vagina has gotten. Reyna has told me how to shave it and she even gave me a razor and some scissors, I get away at it trimming then shaving. Once I finish I look at my handy work it's now nice and smooth I put lotion on it and get in the bath again. While lying in the bath I start thinking about the time I say Reyna in the bath when she thought she was alone. She had started masturbating and I realised that is started to turn me on but I wondered about what it would feel like to do that. I slide my hand down my body and find my clit and start rubbing it and god it feels good. I'm moaning slightly and then a god damn hell hound barrels into the bath house I jump up and grab a towel. Percy jumps off and grins "PERCY WHAT THE HELL I'M IN THE BATH"

"Yes, I can see that but oh my you are looking very sexy all wet"

"Shut up Percy what are you doing here" I ask and I feel my face starting to turn red.

"I'm here for you" he is walking over to me what should I do, I wrap the towel around myself "we are all playing truth or dare and I was dared to come and get you to join in" I can't help but stare at his sea green eyes. "But I was very fortunate that I happened to catch you in the bath" Percy is walking over to me but before he gets to me I yell at him.

"No Percy stay away I'm naked" i was getting redder and redder in the face.

"Why are you going so red are you embarrassed?"

"I'm naked you shouldn't see me like this!" I'm getting angry now, not just angry but also frustrated at the fact I'm still horny and what to finish. Percy is walking towards me and says "I know what you were doing why don't you let me finish you off?"

"Percy what about Annabeth?"

"She doesn't need to know what happens"

"but … but ….. I've never had anyone else touch me down there i don't know if we should"

"HEY PERCY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" an unknown voice yells across the bath house. I turn around and Reyna is standing there, arms crossed in a towel. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THE GIRLS BATH HOUSE" Reyna starts storming towards Percy and then something unthinkable happened Reyna's towel falls off. Oh, my Reyna has such a good body her big size D breasts and her round nice ass "AAAAAHHHHH" she screams and covers up.

"My my you have one hot body, how lucky am I two really hot girls naked in front of me" Percy said winking at Reyna and I. Reyna walks up to Percy and surprised me by kissing him "I've been wanting to do that for such a long time, Hazel Come here and join us"

"Wha...what I can't, no I'm still a virgin!"

"I just want to be with a man and a woman at the same time you don't have to have sex with Percy, but by the feeling of it you might have to try it out I definitely will be" she turns around and faces me while rubbing her ass on his crotch. I'm interested on how to have sex so maybe I can just watch but Reyna pulled me down onto my knees and pulls down Percy's pants revealing his huge penis and she whispers in my ear "lick it and help me get him hard". So, I obey and run my tongue along his hard penis. Reyna pulls Percy onto his knees and pulls my legs so I am on my hands and knees. Percy pushes the back of my head so I starts to suck his penis, Reyna then pulls my towel off and puts her mouth on my pussy and I moan but end up just choking on his cock. I'm starting to cum and I stop sucking and Reyna licks my clit harder and then shoves her fingers in my pussy while Percy jacks off onto my face. Reyna makes me scream as I cum and squirt all over Reyna's face "oh god hazel I didn't know you squirted". I go bright red "neither did I"

"Nothing to be ashamed of my cute little girl" Reyna kissed me on the pussy and I watch while Reyna pushes Percy onto his back and opens her legs and slides on to his penis she lets out a big moan "Oh gods fuck me harder".

"I never thought I would get to fuck you miss Reyna" Percy said

"Come over here cutie I want to kiss you" Reyna said to me, I go over to her and she pulls my head to hers and makes out while moaning in between our kisses Percy grabs my waist and moves my ass over his face and starts eating out my pussy. Reyna and I are making out hard and moaning while Percy pleasures us both with his tongue and his penis. I'm about to cum for a second time when Reyna says "I'M GOING TO CUM FASTER, suck my breast Hazel bite my nipple" I obey and she cums "Gods yes oh my gods".

"Don't stop Reyna, don't stop keep fucking me" Percy says from under my legs, so Reyna keeps riding his penis. "Percy shove your tongue in my pussy bite my clit" and he follows my orders and I scream "I'm about to cum" when I say this Reyna starts to suck my breast. Percy cums all inside Reyna who moans and gets off and I squirt all over Percy's face. Reyna and I lay down and rest our heads on Percy's Chest. "Go get clothes on you two I still have to take you back to camp half-blood for our game of truth or dare" we get up and all three of us take a quick dip in the bath to wash the sweat off and the cum off all 3 of us. 10 minutes later we are walking towards the bath house where Percy is waiting for us with Mrs O'Leary "climb on board time to go back to the others".


End file.
